Tracked vehicles have been provided for use in agricultural operations that provide a fixed track width. One of the reasons the tracked width is fixed is because the drive axle extending from the vehicle and coupled to the drive wheel is neither easily removable or adjustable since it must be strong enough to resist bending forces applied to it by the track spring tension. It is an object of this invention to provide an agricultural tractor that is more easily adjusted for lateral track width. It is an object of this invention to provide such a tractor by absorbing track tension stresses within the tracked suspension itself, and not transmitting them to the drive axle.